fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hakumusha
Hakumusha (白武者, Hakumusha lit. White Warrior), real name unknown, is a mysterious man of unknown background. He goes by the titles of Supreme Sword Master (最高剣師匠, Saikō Ken Shishō), given only to a swordsman who has attained the highest point of mastery in the art of swordsmanship, and has become identified as the world's strongest swordsman. He is a Preta summoned and controlled by Deathdealer, serving as one of his strongest "puppets", alongside the likes of Jellal Fernandes and Grigori. Appearance Hakumusha's entire appearance is concealed under his trademark robes, which gotten him his nickname by Hyperion. His attire is an all white cloak, one that resembles traditional japanese wear, a kimono, as well as white gloves, and a white mask he wears to conceal his face, with only his shadowed eyes peeking out from time to time. Hakumusha wears a white coat over his kimono, with long sleeves, and also black shoes, but at times wears sandles instead. From the little that is seen of his appearance, Hakumusha's body seems to be scarred, as portions of his revealed skin show gruesome scars, most likely due to years of training and battling. Personality Hakumusha is shown to be very calm and reserved, even in battle. He remains mostly an enigma, leaving much of his personality unknown, unless certain situations occur. A prime example is when his composure broke against Hyperion, snapping and being very annoyed with her constant loud boasts of "Justice" and speeches, showing even Hakumusha can be irritated. He is also cruel, and rather merciless, showing little to no care in having the lives of innocents caught in the crossfire of his attack, or in his battle. Even more so with his desire and persistent to kill Hyperion as he was ordered to. Powers & Abilities Way of Combat Physical Attributes Immense Strength: Immense Speed & Agility: Immense Endurance: Master Swordsmanship Specialist Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Being acclaimed as the "most powerful swordsman in the world", Hakumusha is naturally known as one of the most powerful swordsmen in the world, if not the absolute strongest, but given his title, is believed to be such. He is capable of outdoing many other swordsmen. Only masters are shown to be of any decent challenge to him when it comes to swordsmanship, as he considers them on even ground. He possesses a wide variety of skills when wielding swords, capable of wielding up to two, and even more when utilizing Shogun Force Arms. Hakumusha claims to have trained how to wield a sword for as long as he can remember, and only hones his skills further after each and every fight. Hakumusha's typical swordsmanship style is swift, and to the point, not wasting any time in attempting to go for the kill. He does so mostly against foes he deems simple, thus it lacks much effort from his part. Typically wielding one sword, Hakumusha attacks only when his foe makes the first move, in order to easily counterattack and immediately kill him when he finds an opening. In addition, his natural speed allows him to out maneuver a target, and quickly slash them, aiming for any vital area for a quick death. As for foes who have proven to be a challenge, Hakumusha's fighting style becomes notably more violent. With any number of swords, Hakumusha puts more force behind his strikes, in addition to their speed, making almost every swing powerful in its own right, with the attempt of breaking the target's defenses, weapon or slashing them. He also begins incorporating more techniques, as well as two swords in combat, and even using more of his magic. His means of attacking also differs, as instead of always waiting for his foe to attack first, Hakumusha instead attacks head first with the intention of overpowering his foe with sheer numbers, speed and force. By using two swords, and a consecutive attack pattern, he is capable of forcing his foe into a corner, with very little openings for an attack, by constantly being in movement, and never allowing himself to slow down, simply going faster, and faster, as the rhythm of his attacks increase. Hakumusha possesses two original sword style he invented in his lifetime, the first being Unlimited Sword Style (無限剣流, Mugenken-ryū), which is used in conjuration with his Smithing Magic and Shogun Force Arms, as well as his own raw skill. By using Smithing Magic to create swords for himself, and Shogun Force Arms to wield them, Hakumusha effectively becomes a one-man army, possessing the possibility of wielding an infinite number of swords, thanks to the arms potruding from his body, and the swords he creates. In addition, he is capable of "juggling" between multiple swords, even when their numbers exceed his hands, Hakumusha maintains a calm demeanor, and tries his best to predict the pattern of his swords, in order to quickly switch inbetween them for an appropriate one to strike. This allows him to gain an unpredictable pattern, making properly combating him without the aid of magic nearly impossible, thanks to his near superhuman feats, and skills. His second fighting style incorporates his Body of Swords magic, and is titled Unlimited Human Sword Style (無限人剣流, Mugen Hitoken-ryū). It doesn't incorporate Shogun Force Arms, and has minimum usage of Smithing Magic, instead relying on Body of Swords' ability to potrude blades from his flesh. As a "human blade", Hakumusha can create blades from his portion of his body, as such, he has a nigh-infinite supply of swords that are his own flesh, hence the "Human" part of this sword style. Initially appearing unarmed, this gives Hakumusha the advantage of a surprise attack, since he can instantly grow a blade and use in combat, and with Smithing Magic modify it if need be, or repair it. With this, Hakumusha's fighting style is often confused for hand to hand combat, due to him initially appearing to be fighting unarmed, and he does infact incorporate some level of close combat, before using Body of Swords to potrude blade to pierce and cut his foes. In addition, he is capable of accessing unique sword techniques that are only applicable via Body of Swords. Magical Abilities Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): Being a master swordsman, Hakumusha has also mastered Sword Magic, a Holder Magic that allows him to cast sword techniques but with added effects of magic. By doing so, Hakumusha is capable of employing powerful spells via his swords, though in reality, any blade will suffice, even a rusty, dull blade. Hakumusha's achievement of Body of Swords cements his mastery over Sword Magic, as only those who have mastered this magic to the highest degree can unlock Body of Swords. Uniquely enough, Hakumusha is capable of utilizing some spells using swords forged from his own raw energy, and times, using his own body as a medium instead of a sword. This is due to the effects of Body of Swords classifying Hakumusha's entire body as a "sword", thus his body is also a plausible option for certain spells. Being a master swordsman only allows him to unleash powerful spells in mere seconds, with very little preparations, except for those that are incredibly powerful. *'Sword of Heaven' (天剣, Tenken): A simple to employ spell, that works by channeling his magic energy through his blades, thus Hakumusha is capable of summoning gigantic apparitions of his blade whenever he swings his sword. These apparitions are made of raw magic energy, hence they do not neccesarily "cut", as much as they simply attack like a blunt weapon, due to lacking any real sharpness to them. This spell is similar to, and infact derived from Hand of Heaven, employing a similar effects, only with swords instead of limbs. As such, much like Hand of Heaven, Hakumusha cannot change the apparition's swing midway, or perform complex slashes, like he would normally do regulary. Regardless, he is capable of dealing incredible damage with merely one swing as a result of this. *'Energy Sword': If Hakumusha's sword were to break, he is capable of emitting raw magic energy onto his sword's hilt, projecting a blade of raw magic energy, condensed in the form of a blade. This blade is very similar to a katana's blade in appearance, but can be extended or retracted. Additionally, it is weightless, which can serve as a weakness, due to difficulty in balancing, but Hakaumusha is capable of employing this to his advantage, allowing him to execute spells or sword techniques at twice their usual speed, being almost invisible in their execution. However, the blade isn't remarkably durable, and can be shattered when enough force is applied, but a new one can be created to replace it almost instantly. *'Zenken' (全剣, All-Sword): A unique Sword Magic spell that incorporates Hakumusha's arms instead of actual blades. This is due to Body of Swords' effect on his entire body, classifying his arms as "blades", even moreso once he covers his entire flesh in cellular sized blades. By channeling magic energy through his arms, he further enhances the blade's cutting power and overall power. He is then free to slash his target, doing so multiple times, as if he is employing martial arts techniques, instead of sword techniques. Due to the thousands, or even trillions of tiny blades covering every bit of flesh on his arms, simply touching his foe means he will cut them, or anything for that matter. Hakumusha claims to have "12 blades in total", as he includes his arms, and all ten fingers as "blades". *'Zekken: Ōgi - Jikkai' (絶剣:奥義 - 十戒, Absolute Sword: Secret Arts - Decalogue): Hakumusha gathers magic energy around any one or two blades. Zekken: Jikkai is, according to Hakumusha, a "blade of darkness", meaning it is fueled by his negative emotions being poured onto the blades, and the magic energy coating it. As such, it feeds off of his hatred, anger, frustration or any kind of negative emotion of sort, pouring all of them onto his attack. As such, the energy, and subsequently, blade become pitch black in color, before being unleashed. The attack's power varies, but typically has enough power and force to destroy an entire building with ease, while the potential it may hold at maximum is unknown, since Hakumusha has yet to exhibit extreme rage. The attack itself appears as a black stream of energy, that strikes like a heavy object, while maintaining a flowing, almost liquid-like state. *'Zekken: Ōgi - Zenten '(絶剣:奥義 - 全天, Absolute Sword: Secret Arts - All-Heaven): One of Hakumusha's strongest spells, and an original creation of his. By clapping his hands together, and then placing it next to his waist, Hakumusha allows his aura to flare up, becoming much more dense that the air around him becomes more pressured, and the ground he stands on cracks. He then, with both his hands joins, attacks his target by thrusting both arms forward, summoning an all-white blade of pure magic energy of an enormous size. This blade is, according to Hakumusha, a blade that "erases" instead of "cut". This is done by the Eternano forming the blade being rapidly moving, which causes whatever comes in contact with it to quickly evaporate. Even the hardened body of Hyperion began to evaporate after contact, losing his entire arm. Additionally, Hakumusha can control the blade via hand movements, either to split it apart and then control it, albeit with its movement being rather slow and clunky. However, Hakumusha can also cause the white blade to explode into a white, silent explosion that emits no heat, or force, and simply erases whatever it touches, ensuring something dies in the process. *'Zekken: Ōgi - Gyōmatsu' (絶剣:奥義 - 行末, Absolute Sword: Secret Arts - Line Terminator): Hakumusha begins by extending all of his fingers forward, and cocking his arm back, while his hand still points directly at his target. He gathers energy around his entire arm, since his arm is classified as a "sword" because of Body of Swords, this spell is accessible only to those who possess that magic. In an instant, Hakumusha thrusts his arm forward, sending forth a massive, highly condensed spear of magic power at his target, that tears apart whatever it comes across, utterly decimating and burning everything in its path to nothingness. True to its name, it travels at a direct line, and only at a direct line, thus changing its trajectory is considered impossible, even by the strongest of Mages. It can travel a great distance, and can be aimed before firing, allowing it to strike a target far away, and in any direction. Blocking it is still a possibility, but is extremely difficult, due to the energy being incredibly intense that it even causes Eternano in the air, and magical barriers, to be "burnt" into nothingness. Shogun Force Arms Shogun Force Arms '(将軍力手, ''Shogunryokute): By manipulating his magic power, and manipulating the Eternano, Hakumusha is capable of creating arms of magical power to use in combat. These arms are powerful, capable of striking in great speed, with no known limit to the number Hakumusha can have at once. They can increase in size, length and are even flexible enough to perform movement that would be impossible for a normal arm. Hakumusha utilizes Shogun Force Arms in order to wield more than two swords, exceeding the normal limit typically given to swordsmen. With this, he is capable of theoritetically wielding an infinite number of swords if he so desired, with an equally infinite amount of possibilities in combat. Thanks to the Shogun Force Arms being incredibly fast, durable and powerful, Hakumusha can effectively cross his arms in combat, and simply use these arms, overpowering even the most powerful opponents within seconds with them. Combined with his swordsmanship, he becomes a truly powerful, and nearly unstoppable force, making it difficult to read his movement, due to utilizing the arms' flexible nature to make his attack pattern unpredictable. Body of Swords '''Body of Swords (剣の身, Ken no Mi lit. Blade of Oneself): After mastering Sword Magic to the highest possible point and then some, Hakumusha manages to also achieve Body of Swords, a Lost Magic that altered his phsiology, classifying him as a "human blade" (人的刃, Jinteki Yaiba lit. Personal Blade). Thanks to this magic, Hakumusha's body is incredibly durable, being as hard as steel, and is just as difficult to shatter. This allows Hakumusha to endure incredible punishment, without so much as a scratch on his body. He is also heavier as a result, requiring an incredibly powerful individual to make him budge from his place, in addition to losing his sense of touch, as well as no longer feeling pain, which is both a strength and a weakness. The main functionality of Body of Swords is its ability to allow Hakumusha to create blades, no hilts or guard, from his own flesh and blood. This makes the blades "organic" in a sense, and they are Hakumusha's "will", as well as "body", being forged into a blade, thus they are incredibly powerful, thanks to Hakumusha's already peak human condition, and confident nature. The blades he creates are incredibly sharp and durable, being capable of slicing through metal with ease, and even objects many times his own size, in addition to allowing him to block attacks, while also cutting them at the same time. He can generate blades from any portion of his body, thus he is never without a blade, as long as he is in good condition and possesses magic power. Hakumusha can use thousands of tiny blades, the size of his own cells, allowing him to cover up any injury or wounds, as well as conjoin any torn flesh together by "knitting" the flesh back together. The process can take a while, but is effective regardless, even moreso since it is done automatically, rather than Hakumusha's own will, most of the time. In addition, they can replace entire limbs, since the cell sized blades can all take up the appropriate form of an arm, or any body part, and still work just as fine. What cements Hakumusha as the strongest sword, is his ability to control other swords, or blades around him. With simple hand gestures, he is capable of forcing a blade to contort or shatter into pieces, the only exceptions being magical swords, or those forged from Orichalcum, being impossible to break as it is. Hakumusha demonstrates the ability to cause swords to be attracted to him like a magnet, summoning them to come to his hand. He refers to this ability as "Chain" (連鎖, Rensa lit. Connection), and is essential when seperated from his weapon, allowing him to instantly call it back to his hand. Smithing Magic Smithing Magic (鍛冶の魔法'', Kaji no Mahō''): Learned from his late father, Hakumusha has completely mastered Smithing Magic, and uses it to its fullest potential whenever needed. It is a magic that allows Hakumusha to analyze blades and be capable of seeing their power, classifying their usefulness in battle. This is done by Hakumusha's sights being focused on a sword, any sword, allowing him to instantly know everything about a sword, magical or otherwise, even they're unique ability, if any. However, what sets Smithing Magic as the ultimate magic for Hakumusha, is its ability to mold, and forge swords out of nearly any existing material. And with Hakumusha's own skill and knowledge on swords, allows him to create incredibly powerful weapons, and by merely touching a blade or construct no less. His vast understanding of how a sword should be and can be, allows him to forge powerful blades, with unrivaled sharpness and strength, that can only be matched by the creations the like of Tomoe Gozen herself. In addition, Hakumusha is capable of using what he refers to as "Perfect Forge" (絶好鍛, Zekkō Tan), which also refers to utilizing Smithing Magic to forge his own unique created swords, but mainly refers to his capability of forging blades, seemingly out of thin air, to aid him in combat. It is infact his own version of "Sword Summoner" (嵐の剣 (ソード・サマナー), Sōdo Samanā lit. Storm of Blades), a spell that allows Hakumusha to manifest his own magic energy and "forge" it into a near endless stream of blades. Thanks to these blades being forged from Hakumusha's own energy, and his skill in controlling it, he is capable of control every sword created this way with mere hand gestures or none, thus his control over them is often confused to him using Telekinesis. In addition, he is capable of condensing the magical energy of multiple blades circling in a ring to fire pressurized beams of energy that can cleanly pierce through hardened material. *'Black Forge' (悪魔法の鍛冶場 (ブラック·フォージ), Burakku Fōji lit. Blacksmith's Workshop of Impure Magic): Trivia *The author confirms that Hakumusha is indeed the strongest swordsman in Fairy Tail: Vice, until further notice, anyway. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Swordsman